New Beginnings
by nasher91
Summary: The war is over but the Trio has fallen apart. Hermione returns to Hogwarts with Ron hating her and Harry busy with the Ministry. She's bitter and alone. Draco is seeking redemption after finally escaping his abusive father. They have no choice but to exist together at Hogwarts, but what will happen in this new beginning?
1. Chapter 1

_This is set post-war. Everyone except Remus died as per DH. Mrs Weasley and Ron, in their grief, blamed Harry and Hermione for Fred's death. Ginny protested and eventually was disowned. She married Harry, who became an Auror rather than going back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts for the final year of teaching, as did Draco, Neville, Luna and Ginny, and they are all effectively in the same year. Remus also returned as DADA teacher. Ron refuses to acknowledge Hermione, let alone talk to her. The war has made her bitter and she is often alone as Ginny spends her free time at home with Harry in Hogsmeade. Luna and Neville married and also live in Hogsmeade._

Hermione stalked through the hallways of Hogwarts, muttering under her breath. She had just had to endure yet another friendship repair attempt courtesy of a well meaning but thoroughly misguided Hogwarts professor. She had been paired with Ron for a class task which simply ended up in them screaming at each other, Hermione setting Ron's hair on fire and him bellowing that it was her fault his brother had died, whereupon she had fled the classroom, forgetting all of her things, as she tried to resist both the urge to cry and to punch Ron square on the nose.

When it had first been suggested she return to Hogwarts by a tentative McGonagall, Hermione had been excited about the prospect of finishing her schooling and having the chance to help rebuild Hogwarts to what it had been like before the war began. Now she was alone, bitter and constantly involved in shouting matches with Ron. Ginny still spoke to her, having been disowned by her mother and banned from the house, but she was only around during classes. She never even stayed for meals; otherwise Ron would draw her into his blameful rants as well as Hermione. Instead the youngest Weasley, now Potter, would simply floo home to her husband and spend the evening there. Not wanting to intrude on their first year of marriage, Hermione opted not to press to visit.

The other students were split between mocking, revering and fearing her, while the professors generally pitied her. McGonagall would invite Hermione back to her office for tea while Remus offered to accompany her to Hogsmeade but Hermione rarely accepted either invitation out of pride. Normally neither professor would extend their role in Hermione's life and include her in their social plans and Hermione wanted them only to do so when they regarded her as an equal, not when they were merely including her out of sympathy.

And so the Golden Trio, as they had been dubbed by the Prophet during their previous years at Hogwarts, had broken apart, leaving Hermione well and truly alone. The only person more alone than her, she mused as she turned on her heel when she realised she was going the wrong way, was Draco Malfoy.

Draco's story was one that had surprised them all, but none more so than Hermione. He had arrived back at Hogwarts while the remainder of the Order were discussing Hogwarts' future. They had heard the crack of apparation just outside the school gates and turned around, wands in hand; ready to greet whoever was causing the gates to creak open. A gasp of surprise had rippled around the group as they saw the white-blond haired cautiously and slowly make his way towards them, his eyes fixed warily on their wands.

"_Give me one reason not to hex you" Ron snarled from his mother's side._

_Draco balked and scanned the group, his eyes settling on Hermione. "Please," he said in a hoarse voice, "let me explain everything." He went to take a step forward and stumbled. Instinctively Hermione reached out to steady him. With his arm in her hand she was forced to look at him, and it was only then that she noticed the marks on his exposed skin and how much paler he was than she remembered him._

_She steadied him and stepped back into the fold of the Order. Her eyes never left him. "Alright" she said slowly "explain away."_

_And so he had. His father had raised Draco in a way that fully immersed him in his father's prejudices. Any questioning of such values would result in Draco being beaten and locked in his room for days without food. Lucius' reign of horror was broken up sporadically by school but various classmates of Draco's would report back to Lucius regarding Draco's behaviour, and so Draco was not allowed to let the façade slip. His father ridiculed him for being beaten by Hermione in exams and warned him he had better improve or he would have to have a weekend of studying in his bedroom, uninterrupted. _

_He had been given no choice in the war. Lucius had even threatened Narcissa when Draco dared venture that perhaps they had been misguided in their point of view. The only kindness Draco had been shown in his childhood tended to come from his mother, and so Lucius knew that this would be his son's weakness._

"_I can vouch for that" Harry had spoken up when Draco paused, "Narcissa is the only reason I was able to make it out of the forest. She lied and said I was dead, remember?" Several Order members nodded as they recalled Harry's account of the final battle. _

_Remus turned back from Harry to face Draco, who was standing nervously in front of them, "what happened to Lucius?" He asked, "We could never account for your family after the war. We presumed you had fled the country."_

"_He's dead" Draco told them flatly "I couldn't stand it anymore."_

_There was silence as the Order took in what he was implying. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Mrs Weasley well up and Ron turn bright red with rage. "No way!" He yelled, rushing forward and tackling Draco to the ground before any of them could react._

"_Ron, stop it!" Ginny yelled, being held back by Harry who was well versed in Ron's violent outbursts._

_It was Hermione who stepped forward and pulled Ron away, "don't be ridiculous Ronald" she said scathingly, calmly stepping between her old friend and her old enemy._

_Ron growled and ran at Hermione instead. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of him hitting her but found herself being pulled to the side instead and staring at Ron lying on the floor, ropes restraining his limbs and keeping him stuck to the floor._

_She looked behind her, assuming she would see Remus or perhaps Harry holding her arm, but was faced with Draco looking back at her almost guiltily. She smiled her thanks as he dropped her arm and stepped back, turning to walk away._

_She hadn't intended to do it. But she did it anyway. "Where are you going?" She called out to his swiftly retreating back._

_He stopped "I know I'm not wanted. It was a long shot anyway."_

"_Nobody every said you weren't wanted" Remus said, coming to stand alongside Hermione "the Order has a habit of taking in those often looked down on by others. We were just surprised by your story, that's all." He glanced down at Ron writhing on the ground. "I'm going to take the restraints off now Ron, but if you try and hurt anyone else I will bind you again myself" he warned as he levelled his wand and removed the ropes keeping Ron bound. He immediately sprung up and pointed at Draco "where's your proof?!" He demanded, glaring at Draco._

_His mother rushed forward and dragged him back into the group, keeping him firmly pinned to her side. _

"_Now, Draco" Remus said, turning back to him "we shall have to discuss it as a whole but you must understand that some of them may be wary given the past."_

_Draco nodded and solemnly turned to face the Order "I'm aware my actions in the past do not show me in a positive light now, but as for proof I do have this," he pulled his shirt over his head and slowly rotated, his arms stretched out so all of his body was visible._

_There was stunned silence as the Order took in Draco's torso, or rather the scars that made up his torso. There were old bruises, burns, scabs and a small chunk missing from Draco's left side. "My father's cane wasn't just to hold his wand" Draco said bitterly as he saw their shock._

_Ginny pushed Harry aside and stepped up to Draco. Wordlessly she handed him back his shirt and waited for him to button it up. "I believe you" she said, slipping her arm through his and walking him into the group while staring challengingly around her. Nobody else spoke._

"_All those in favour of allowing Draco to join us?" McGonagall asked, finally finding her voice. The majority of people raised their hands and Draco looked gratefully at them all. "You will have your own room here Draco," the headmistress told him "Hogwarts will be your home should you wish it." The boy had nodded and followed her into the castle._

And that was how Draco returned to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Granger, Granger!" Hermione was shaken from her thoughts by someone running after her. She wasn't in the mood for talking so ignored them, hoping they'd take the hint. "Dammit Granger do you want your stuff or not?"

Her stuff. She'd completely forgotten to take her things with her when she stormed out of the classroom. Reluctantly she stopped where she was and waited, somewhat impatiently, for whoever it was to catch up to her.

Draco came panting into her line of sight. "Blimey Granger, I've been running after you for ages. Didn't you hear me?"

She shook her head "sorry," she apologised, "I was just thinking about something."

"It must have been something important for you to ignore me yelling at you halfway across the castle."

Hermione fought back a blush; she couldn't exactly say she'd been thinking about Draco, could she? "Not really" she said instead "I was just mulling over some stuff; that was all."

Draco frowned at her. They hadn't really spoken since he had first come to the Order but he had overheard her defending him when Ron publicly mocked and insulted him in their various classes. He had actually been the original cause of today's argument, although it had quickly escalated when Ron called Hermione a traitor. She had promptly issued a scream that a banshee would envy and set his hair on fire. Feeling partly responsible for her outburst Draco had packed up her things and excused himself from class, running down several wrong hallways before finally spotting her storming off in completely the opposite direction to her bedroom.

For the returning older students whose education had been disrupted during the war a private bedroom had been provided. Draco's was near the Slytherin common room and so he assumed Hermione's was near Gryffindor, which was at the other end of the castle. There were also two common rooms provided solely for them, should they wish, but Hermione rarely frequented them because Ron would usually show up and try to provoke her. On more than one occasion Draco had seen him with the same parchment he usually saw Harry with, muttering Hermione's name as he scanned it. It was either a tracking parchment or the infamous Marauders Map he'd fleetingly heard about in Order meetings.

"I hope you're not thinking about the argument today" he said gruffly, fixing her with a stern look, "because he's an idiot to have said any of that stuff. You're the furthest away from traitor out of everyone."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to say and just wanting to get back to the peace and quiet of her room. However, Draco still had her stuff and was clearly warming up to his topic.

"I mean, I know we all missed a year but I didn't expect him to get dumber in that time."

She sighed. "Ron isn't dumb. He's actually quite intelligent when he wants to be Malfoy. He's just currently being…" she tailed off, unsure what exactly her old friend _was_ being.

"Dumb" Draco supplied firmly. "I don't care about book smarts; clearly he's people dumb if he thinks you're a traitor."

Hermione shrugged and rubbed her scarred arm, which had an annoying habit of itching like crazy whenever she felt awkward or upset, which was a lot more often recently. To her it had become a subconscious act but clearly Draco noticed it. He placed his hand on her itching one and pulled it away from her arm, frowning at her as he did so.

"Itch?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her."

She shrugged again and tried to pull her hand away from his, she _really_ needed to itch her arm; it was driving her insane and would only get worse.

Without warning Draco pushed her sleeve up and Hermione flinched as her scarred arm stared up at both of them. _Mudblood_ _s_ was carved on her arm. "My aunt" Draco said. Hermione nodded, although it wasn't a question.

"She wanted to put mudblood scum, but, well, I'm sure you remember what happened." She said stiffly, wrenching her arm away from him and pulling her sleeve back down.

Draco paled. It was the closest they'd come to discussing events during the war; let alone what happened at Malfoy Manor when Hermione had been captured and tortured. "I didn't…" he started "I couldn't…"

Hermione softened "I know" she said, which was quite impressive to Draco seeing as he didn't even know what he meant. "I don't blame you, you know" she told him quietly.

"You should" he said bitterly "I certainly do." He watched silently as she started itching her arm again. "Come with me" he said "I have something that can help."

She wasn't sure why she did it but Hermione found herself accepting Draco's words and following him down into the dungeons. She wondered where he was taking her and part of her was tempted to just grab her stuff and run back to her room but something made her keep following him until they came to a stop outside a door she could barely see.

"It's charmed to be unnoticeable," Draco said, seeing her look of confusion "I'm not exactly the most popular guy in Hogwarts so unless I want someone to see the door they just walk right past it."

Hermione blinked in surprise but said nothing merely waiting for him to explain why he had brought her to his room.

"Madam Pomfrey gave me some new cream St Mungos created towards the end of the war. It heals most scars after several treatments. Obviously mine will take a bit longer as they're all about a year old, if not older, but they're getting better. I thought it might get rid of what's on your arm?"

Hermione stared at him.

"How come I've never heard of this?" She asked suspiciously.

Draco shrugged "did you ever tell anyone about your arm?" He asked. She shook her head "well that's probably why. It hasn't been highly publicised because it takes so long to make, but they made an exception for me when McGonagall told them about what had happened to me."

She accepted the small pot he handed her and stared at it. "Does Remus know about this?" She asked breathlessly.

"It doesn't work for werewolves; they tried with some of Greyback's victims." Her shoulders sagged but she was soon distracted by Draco at her side pulling her sleeve back up her arm to reveal her arm. She tried to pull away but he gripped her wrist. "Let me" he insisted, nodding at the pot in her hands "it burns the first time but feels better within the hour." He warned her, scooping some of the cream out and quickly rubbing it into her forearm.

The burning kicked in as quickly as he'd warned her it would. Once again she tried to wrench her arm out of his grasp but his grip was firm. "The quicker you let me do this properly the quicker it will be over with Granger" he hissed as he tried to apply the cream to her wriggling arm. She stilled at his words and out of the corner of his eye he could see her biting her lip until it paled. "I won't mock you if you cry you know" he told her.

She laughed "I don't cry anymore" she replied.

"You should get that checked out" he said seriously, screwing the lid back onto the pot of cream and putting it in the front pocket of Hermione's bag.

"Maybe" she mused, staring out of the window that showed Hogwarts' grounds. "That view isn't real, is it?" She asked.

Draco glanced over his shoulder at her and smirked "one of my perks" he told her "the view is whatever I want it to be, and nobody can see in." He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively.

"You wish" she scoffed.

Silence settled in the room as Draco walked around gathering up random things from shelves. Hermione was about to suggest she leave when she was distracted by the view of the window. It had changed to the night sky with the star constellation containing Draco. She turned to ask him why he'd changed it and froze.

Draco was standing with his back to her, his shirt obviously open as it hung down his sides. He was rubbing cream onto his stomach and hissing as quietly as she could. As she had the day he came to the Order, Hermione softened and walked over to him.

"Let me" she said gently, taking the cream from him and sitting on the desk in front of him. As quickly and carefully as she could she rubbed the cream into all of his scars, trying not to show her horror at seeing just how many there were littering his body.

Her feelings must have shown on her face though as Draco chuckled humourlessly "you should see the back" he said "Pomfrey can only do it once a week so it's a lot worse than the front."

She paused for a moment, clearly trying to make a decision about something. She leant back, having finished Draco's stomach, "turn around" she told him. He stared at her with wide eyes and she huffed "turn around and take off you're shirt."

"Why Granger, if only I'd known…"

She rolled her eyes at his joke "in your dreams," she retorted "do as I said and I can rub the cream into your back."

Slowly, as if expecting her to scream and run away, Draco turned so his back was to her again and allowed his shirt to fall to the floor at her feet. He was tense, as if expecting her to pass comment.

"I've seen worse" she reassured him. He glanced over his shoulder, the question in his eyes, "I accidentally walked in on Remus changing once" she admitted as she began applying cream to his back, trying to ignore his hisses as she did so. "I've never seen so many scars on one person before, or since."

Draco nodded, unsure how to reply. He didn't know the werewolf very well but knew Hermione was particularly fond and protective of him and didn't want to incur her wrath. She stepped back and placed the cream back on the table. "All done" she told him, "I'd leave your shirt off for a bit to let it dry." She picked up her stuff and headed for the door, pausing just before she opened it "I'll be back tomorrow to do it again" she said, her tone indicating he wasn't to argue with her.

"Thanks Granger" Draco said, surprised but grateful.

She smiled at him, the first one he'd seen from her that day, "that's okay" she replied, fixing her determined look back on her face and slipping out of his room to head back to hers. Draco stared at the door after she'd left, wondering just how he could have gotten her so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks Draco paid closer attention to Hermione than he previously had done in the past. It amazed him just how little contact she had with other Gryffindors. She didn't talk to Ron for obvious reasons, and tended to stick to Ginny in lessons. Luna and Neville would often join the two girls but usually the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor stayed together in their own little bubble of married bliss. Ginny went home to Harry as soon as lessons were over and he'd only seen Hermione walking around Hogsmeade once, and that had been with Remus. She sat at the end of the dining table closest to the doors of the great hall, and always ate alone.

He had witnessed a couple of Gryffindor students attempt to draw her into conversation at the beginning of term but very few tried a second time after receiving basic replies. Soon whispers made their way around Hogwarts that being a war hero had made Hermione stuck up; something which Ron was only too happy to encourage.

She never stayed in the library any more either. Before the war if somebody had asked where she was they could easily have found her in the library surrounded by piles of open books. Now, however, it was more likely she would be found in her room, having taken books from the library straight back to her bedroom.

Not that Draco was a prime example in socialising either. He too ate alone and preferred the solace of his bedroom to the more public areas of the castle. Despite McGonagall and the other professors defending him and explaining in brief words that Draco had not been acting of his own free will many students still believed he had no right to be free, let alone attending Hogwarts. The younger students feared him – no doubt egged on by stories told to them by siblings or older house mates.

Older students jeered at him as he walked past them in the corridor, trying to bait him into a wizard's duel. Slytherins with links to the Death Eaters taunted him, calling him a traitor. Blaise had taken his place as head bully in Slytherin and Pansy had only spoken to him once at the beginning of term to confront him;

_"You traitor!" A high pitched voice echoed along the hallway and Draco stopped, wincing as he placed the owner of the voice. As he expected Pansy Parkinson came angrily pacing down the corridor to stand in front of him. He said nothing, knowing it was easier to simply let Pansy have her say. "How dare you spread such __**lies**__ about your father? Lucius was a good man and you besmirch his memory."_

_She glared at him, waiting for him to defend himself. He sighed tiredly, "Pansy, if that is your definition of a good man then I fear for your future when you marry. He beat me from when I was old enough to answer back. He terrified my mother to the point of death."_

_"Your mother killed herself."_

_Draco snorted "is that what he told you? I saw it; he killed her with his bare hands. He said if she cared so much about muggles that she could die like one."_

_Pansy paled and shook her head, slowly backing away "you're lying" she said "you're a liar and a traitor Draco Malfoy and I will never speak to you again!"_

_She turned on her heel and fled, seeking out Blaise for comfort._

And Pansy had stuck to her word. Draco was no more acknowledged than Hermione was. Yet he still went outside. He walked around the grounds and, when it was permitted, he frequented Hogsmeade. He wondered if Hermione ever actually stepped outside the castle besides their herbology and care for magical creatures lessons. He certainly hadn't seen her at any Quidditch matches. But then, why would she? She had only ever gone before to cheer on Harry, and then Ron and Ginny. Ginny was no longer on the team and he figured that if she turned up at a game when Ron was playing he'd probably go rogue and send a bludger at her head.

He was certainly intrigued by her. It had been her he'd appealed to when he first approached the Order as he knew she was famed for her compassion; many a time he had found her tutoring younger students in the library, or giving them the right directions for their classrooms when Peeves sent them on a wild goose chase around the castle. She fought for equal rights for muggles and wizards, defended Remus when his condition was made public and lobbied for fairer treatment of house elves – however misguided that was – regardless of what others thought of her opinions. She was able to take any given situation with logic and was empathetic without being gullible. He knew that out of any of the Order, the person who would take him seriously and convince the others to listen to him before judging him would be her.

And she had forgiven him, although not without some difficulty, for his behaviour towards her in the past. Granted the words and actions had been his own doing but his motives had been more self preservation than genuine cruelty. She had immediately offered to help him when he'd let slip about his back and she had stuck to her word. Every day after classes she would meet him by his room and apply the cream to his back. She didn't attempt to engage him in conversation, although she did respond if he initiated it, and when she was finished she would leave immediately, calling over her shoulder that she would see him tomorrow. It was bizarre, for she never spoke to him in classes unless they were partnered, and barely acknowledged him in the hallways except for a small nod as they crossed paths. She was an enigma.

His thought process was distracted by a knock at the door. He frowned as he glanced at the clock and headed to open the door. It was nearly midnight, who would be seeking him out at this late a time? Much to his surprise, Hermione stood in the doorway looking extremely embarrassed and scratching her arm. "I need some more cream" she told him, walking past him into the room.

He frowned, "but you said your arm was better" he said, trying to think if he'd seen her itching in the last few weeks since she stopped asking him for the cream "why do you need more?"

"I just do, okay!"

She was pacing around his room agitatedly searching for a small pot she could put in her pocket. She worked her way around to his desk, where he kept his own big pot of the stuff, and reached out to open the drawer only to be stopped by him pulling her away. He wrenched her sleeve up and examined her arm "there's nothing there" he remarked, raising an eyebrow at the blank skin.

Hermione paled "just give me some cream Malfoy, it's late and this isn't exactly a social visit"

"No."

"Why not?" She demanded, turning on him. "After all I've done for you, you can't give me one small tub of cream?"

Draco sat down and shook his head "if you need it for someone else tell them to come and ask me themselves."

"It's not for someone else" she quickly shot back before biting her lip at the admission. "I just need some more. Please?"

He shook his head again and indicated the chair in front of him. She slowly sat down and watched him silently examine her.

She was pale and her eyes were bloodshot. She had bags under eyes and her skin was dry. Her hair was twice as frizzy as it normally was and she was itching at her arm even though it had been healed for nearly a week.

"You're not sleeping" he told her "and something is bothering you. You said you itch your arm when something bothers you. It's been clear and itch free and yet you show up at my door itching like you've got fleas."

Hermione shook her head "I'm fine," she said weakly "I just need some more cream."

Draco walked over to his desk and pulled out his pot of cream. "I only have this" he told her "let me put the cream on. You can have it when you come and do my back."

"No"

She started to head to the door.

"Show me your legs Granger" he said suddenly. She froze where she was. Draco could see her trembling and wondered if perhaps he had gone too far. He tried to recall where his wand was and mentally slapped himself when he remembered it was on his bed. If she chose to draw her wand on him there was no way he'd reach it in time to defend himself.

She sobbed, drawing his attention back to her. He sighed deeply and stepped around her, crouching down so he could look up at her.

"I'm right aren't I?" He asked gently.

"How did you know?" She whispered, unable to look at him.

He sighed again and sat down on the floor in front of her. "You're completely shut off from everyone. One best friend hardly sees you. The other hates you and constantly blames you for a death that wasn't your fault. You have hardly any friends and you're never with the ones you do have. You're healed and yet you want more cream but won't tell me why. Also, you're wearing trousers." She frowned at his last reason. "You always wore the skirt uniform, regardless of weather, over the trousers. The only reason I can see for wanting to wear trousers all of a sudden is that you want to hide your legs away so either they're really hair, in which case this cream wouldn't help, or they're scarred."

"Can I have the cream now?" She asked him, finally looking at him.

"Only if you show me" he replied.

Slowly she rolled up her trouser legs until they resembled shorts and closed her eyes so she couldn't watch him examine her legs. She didn't want to see the disgust he would surely register. However when she dared peek out of one eye he didn't look disgusted. He looked sad. He didn't say anything in response to the patchwork of scarring across both of her logs and merely rolled her trouser legs back down. She held her breath, waiting for some kind of remark – witty, pitying or angry she wasn't sure which it would be – but felt only a small tub being pressed into her hands.

She opened her eyes to thank him but he was staring out of his window. The view was of the night sky again, and his constellation and she felt shy all of a sudden. She wiped a stray tear from her eye and secured the cream into her pocket.

She paused just before she opened the door and looked back over her shoulder "thank you Draco" she whispered, clicking the door into place as she left, assuming he wouldn't hear her.

Inside his bedroom Draco was left once again staring at the door Hermione Granger had just left. He'd picked up on her words and had turned around to answer them, only to find his room empty. He smiled sadly and shook his head "you're welcome Granger" he whispered to himself, wearily sinking into a nearby chair to digest what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

To say Harry was surprised when he received a letter from Draco Malfoy would have been an understatement. Although Harry had spoken up in Malfoy's defence when he sought them out, the two had not had any further contact. Despite this, an owl was waiting for him when he arrived home from work. Ginny shrugged her shoulders when he asked whose owl it was.

"I've no idea," she said, "but it bit me when I tried to take the parchment so clearly it's meant just for you" she held her finger up which, as Ginny had said, bore the owl's bite marks.

Harry pulled a confused face and gingerly made to remove the parchment from the owl, which hooted dutifully and flew off as soon as Harry started to read the letter.

_Potter,_

_I'm worried about Granger. She hasn't been to class today and I can't find her._

_Malfoy_

_P.S. Ron's an arse_

"Gin, was Hermione in class today?"

Ginny chewed the end of her quill and shook her head, still half focused on her work.

"Draco's worried about her."

That got his wife's attention. She spluttered as she breathed in some quill feathers and blinked in amazement at him. "Draco? But they never talk!"

Harry shrugged, unable to explain it himself. He re-read the letter, as if it would give him some answers. "Why is Ron an arse?" He muttered, wondering if he'd done something that had upset Hermione again, something that had gone to far.

From beside him Ginny snorted "why isn't Ron an arse?" She retorted, plucking the parchment from Harry's hand "they haven't done any more fighting than normal, and she set his hair on fire a few weeks ago but nothing out of the ordinary. What do you think we should do?"

Harry frowned and hunted around his desk for a new piece of parchment "let me write to her, maybe she's just sick?"

He quickly penned her a note and sent his owl out with it. In theory it wouldn't be that long until they received a reply given they were so close, so Harry sat down next to Ginny and was about to ask her about her work when his owl returned, its feathers singed.

"Well that's not normal" Ginny remarked, taking in the steaming owl. "Is that your letter or a reply?" She asked as Harry unwrapped the parchment. He held it out to her and she saw it was the original. She pursed her lips, worry beginning to settle, "perhaps we should head up there" she said, "Floo should be quicker. Shall I see if McGonagall is able to let us in?"

Harry nodded absentmindedly as he tried to think when the last time he'd actually spoken to Hermione was. To his shame he couldn't remember.

Ginny rushed back in "we have to be quick as she's about to have a meeting," she paused when she saw Harry's face "whatever it is, you can't blame yourself" she scolded him, reminding him fleetingly of Mrs Weasley.

"We've hardly spoken since she went back to Hogwarts, perhaps if we had I would've noticed something and not had to be warned by Malfoy of all people."

Ginny said nothing, knowing the quicker they got to Hogwarts and found out what was going on the quicker Harry would stop blaming himself. She simply sighed and followed him into the flames.

At Hogwarts they spoke briefly to McGonagall, who told them to send a ghost with a message if they needed her, before heading to Hermione's bedroom. Harry wished Ron didn't have the map. He'd had it in his possession at the final battle and had never given it back. It would have been a lot easier if he'd know if Hermione was in her bedroom or not, otherwise they might have to search the entire castle.

Up ahead they could hear someone shouting and a loud banging as they pounded a door. As Harry and Ginny got closer they saw it was Draco, and he appeared to be outside Hermione's bedroom.

"Dammit Granger, open the bloody door!"

He levelled a frustrated kick at the door and stepped back, running a hand through his hair and sighing. He looked up as he heard Harry and Ginny's approaching footsteps.

"Potters" he said, inclining his head in greeting.

Harry nodded back before gesturing to the door "what's she saying?"

"She's not saying anything, that's the bloody problem" Draco replied, banging on the door again "she's got some kind of enchantment on here so nothing will open it."

Ginny frowned, that was unusual for Hermione. Normally she would at least make it accessible so people wouldn't worry about her.

Draco looked at them and Ginny was surprised to see how concerned he looked. "She didn't show up for lessons today, she didn't show up for our meeting today either which she has never done before today. I've been here an hour and she hasn't said anything."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look at the thought of Draco and Hermione having daily meetings. Draco caught the look and scoffed.

"Get your minds out of the gutter Potters, she puts cream onto my back to help the scars heal decently. It's a product from St Mungos that they're giving me but keeping quiet."

Harry stepped forward and banged on the door "Hermione, it's Harry. Ginny's here too. Will you open the door?"

Silence.

"Maybe she put a password on it?" Ginny suggested, "shall we try something and see if it works?"

Harry sighed and shrugged "we might as well" he said, knocking on the door again "S.P.E.W.?"

The door stayed shut.

"What on _earth_ is SPEW?" Draco asked, looking completely bewildered.

Ginny was about to reply when the door clicked and creaked open. They all rushed in and surveyed the room. Paper was littered all over the floor from torn books, which were also scattered around, and the glass dresser was smashed.

In the middle of the room was Hermione, lying face down with her hair spread out around her like a blanket for her head. The trio stared at her for a moment, relief filling all of them as they watched the steady rise and fall of her back.

"Perhaps one of us should go and get McGonagall or Remus" Ginny suggested.

At her words Hermione shifted and groaned languidly "No"

Harry knelt down beside her and pushed back some of his hair so he could see her "what do you want us to do Hermione? We were worried about you."

She sighed irritably "go away. I want to be left alone."

Harry stepped back, obviously wounded that he couldn't do anything to help his friend. Ginny rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Tough Granger" Draco spat, bending down and rolling her over so she had to look at him, "I thought you were dead. I have been outside your room for an hour attempting to break into here and you want me to go away? No way."

Her eyes flicked over to where he crouched beside her and she slowly blinked, as if trying to take him in, "Draco?" She whispered hoarsely.

"What?" He said, obviously still irritated.

"Shush" she said, patting him on the head and closing her eyes again.

Ginny bit her lip so she didn't laugh at Draco's expression.

"I will not shush Granger" he ground out "you had me scared halfway to Azkaban."

Her eyes opened again and she stared at him for a while "only halfway?" She finally said.

"You were breathing, halfway was plenty" he replied.

Harry and Ginny watched this exchange with bemused expressions. While Ginny was in classes with Draco and so saw how he was outside of his father's domain, Harry had yet to experience it fully. He was pleasantly surprised by the way he treated Hermione, and the fact that he had bothered enough to write to them.

Ginny sat Hermione up and brought her some water while Harry tidied up her room with a few quick spells he'd learnt to avoid tidying up the muggle way. Draco stayed where he was and waited until everything had quietened down before asking the question that had been bothering him the most.

"Hermione, what on earth is SPEW?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry that I never noticed anything before Malfoy contacted us. I'll admit I have been keeping myself as far away from the castle out of classes as possible for fear of being dragged into an argument with Ron. In fact Harry and I have both been ridiculously absent from you recently. There is no excuse that would make excuse us so I won't attempt to make any._

_Ginny_

Draco read the letter Hermione had handed him when she arrived at his room the next day. She was busying herself rubbing cream into Draco's back and murmuring apologies as he hissed in pain, his body already noticing the previous day's lack of treatment.

"And what did you write back?" He asked. Hermione stayed silent and busied herself with the last dollop of cream on his back. "You did write back, didn't you?" He probed, turning around to look at her.

She blushed and looked down at the tub of cream she was putting away. "You shouldn't turn around while it soaks in" she said quietly. Draco merely raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed "what do you write back to something like that?"

Draco stared at her "you've known her for years and you don't know what to write back?"

She waved her hands around as if to grasp an idea from the air around her "well she didn't exactly ask me any questions, and I'm still far too angry with her to just forgive her for running away from trouble with Ron. Just because she got married and gets to have a house in Hogsmeade away from him doesn't mean she should have just abandoned me!"

She was pacing now, waving her hands around more frantically than he'd ever seen her do so, and her eyes were becoming suspiciously glassy and red with what Draco suspected to be tears. He sat awkwardly watching as she paced around faster and faster, her breathing becoming more erratic as she fought the tears threatening to show themselves in front of Draco.

He had a sudden flashback of when Bellatrix was torturing Hermione in his house last year. This was how she had been – trying not to show weakness in front of those she viewed as a threat. He remembered how she had only crumpled when Ron had broken in and grabbed her in his arms.

Taking a deep breath Draco pushed himself up from his chair and took Hermione by the shoulders, stopping her pacing. Her eyes registered surprise before some kind of emotional shutter went up and she glared at him "what?" She said moodily, folding her arms.

Draco said nothing and instead pulled her into a hug. Hermione resisted at first but eventually Draco felt her relax and her arms unfold. After a couple of silent minutes Hermione slipped her arms around Draco's back as she returned the hug, taking care not to squeeze him too hard and hurt his scarred back. Draco blinked in surprise as her arms tightened around him and, although he hadn't realized he'd been doing so beforehand, untensed his shoulders.

She sniffed a couple of times before pulling away, deliberately avoiding his eyes. "Thanks" she mumbled, grabbing her bag and leaving before he had a chance to react.

And yet again Draco Malfoy found himself staring at his shut bedroom door, wondering why she never seemed to stay as long as he wanted her to.

Never mind that, he thought to himself as he realised where his mind had headed, since when had he _wanted_ Hermione to spend time with him?

"I think I need some help" he muttered to himself, pulling on his shirt and heading to his destination before he could change his mind.

"Draco, how can I help you?" came the startled response when Draco was revealed behind the closed office door, "surely not a home work problem?"

Draco shook his head and shifted awkwardly "no professor, not home work" he said "this is more of a personal matter, may I?" He asked, indicating the room behind with a nod of his head.

The professor still seemed stunned at Draco seeking him out and simply stepped back to let his student in. "I must say Draco," he said as they sat down in his office "I'm rather perplexed as to why you chose to seek me out as opposed to someone else."

Draco took a deep breath, still partially doubting his decision to seek the professor out. "It's about Grange- I mean, Hermione" he said.

This grabbed the other man's attention "what about her?" He asked sharply "is she okay?"

"As okay as anyone can be after what happened." He said, pausing to weigh up his next words before he spoke again "it's more, she seems to be occupying my thoughts recently. I find myself intrigued by her. I figured that, short of headmistress McGonagall, you're closest to her out of everyone here professor…"

A light chuckle met him. "You've come to me for advice and yet you've barely addressed me properly. Please, call me Remus."

Draco ran his hand over his hair and forced a smile "apologies, er, Remus. Hermione has always been somewhat of a fascination for me, but just recently she's been present in virtually every other thought I've had. I don't understand."

Remus smiled kindly at Draco, a knowing glint in his eyes "Draco, how exactly do you _feel_ about Hermione?"

The pale boy coloured at Remus' question. "Well I guess she's a lot less annoying than she used to be" he started "and she's smart, and is probably the only person who's nice to me." He sighed in frustration as Remus let out an amused chuckle "what exactly do you want me to say?" He demanded impatiently "she's bloody amazing alright! She's far too kind for her own good, even her crazy hair looks good when it's framing her face, she can out-argue me but won't hold anything I say against me as long as I apologise when I say something stupid. She spends an age every day applying special healing cream to my back because Pomfrey couldn't do it every day and she didn't want to see me suffer. She doesn't pry but she knows how to get me to talk when something's bothering me. She's essentially perfect and therein lays my problem."

Outside somebody knocked on the door. Remus cast an anxious look at Draco before going to the door. Draco strained to hear from his seat but couldn't make out who it was.

His curiosity was answered when the person outside the door exclaimed "oh Remus, really!" and pushed past the flustered man. Hermione Granger, blazing eyes examining the room, strode in and stopped at the sight of Draco. A slight flush came upon her cheeks and Draco realised she had believed Remus to be lying to her when he'd told her that he had company. "I'm so sorry Remus, you must think awfully of me" she said humbly when she finally spoke.

"Not at all Hermione, I can admit my actions and refusal would appear suspicious to anybody. However, as I said, Draco and I have matters to discuss."

Draco wanted to shout at him to stop, to let her stay, but waited for Hermione to make some sort of acknowledgement towards him. Instead she simply inclined her head and smiled bashfully at Remus "of course, my apologies for disturbing you Remus" she said as she slipped out of the door.

Remus remained standing and watched Draco struggling with himself. "Go" he finally said. Draco frowned. "Go after her" he elaborated. "Although not planned, Hermione's visit and her reaction to you would imply she may be having similar confused thoughts and feelings to you. The two of you were raised to dislike each other but wars change things. Go after her and work out what it is you feel."

He watched as his student ran after one of his dearest friends. "Oh my darling Dora" he sighed, addressing their wedding picture where his beaming bride danced around him with rainbow hair, "I hope I did the right thing."

She winked back at him in reply.


End file.
